Was wir sind und was wir seien möchten
by N1k
Summary: Die Geschichte unseres geliebten Wurmschwanz


**Titel:** Was wir sind und was wir seien möchten...

**Autorin:** Nikola 

**Inhalt:** Uff, ja ich würde mal sagen, die Geschichte von unserem geliebten Wurmschwanz.

**Feedback:** an Zecke85@hotmail.com

**Altersbeschränkung:** 12 ??? 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling 

**Kategorie:** Drama / Peter

**Anmerkungen:** Mal wieder so eine Spontan-Idee. Ich hab mir mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum poor-little-Peter zu Voldemort übergelaufen ist und was in ihm so vorgeht....

***************************************************************************************

Mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew, meine Freunde nennen mich Wurmschwanz. Tja, meine Freunde, sie nannten mich so. Ich bin ein Verräter, ein Feigling und ein Todesser. Warum ich das bin weiß ich selber nicht so genau. 

Es gibt Menschen, die werden als etwas Besonderes geboren. Schon als Kinder sind sie beliebt. Ihre Eltern sind stolz auf sie, ihre Geschwister geben mit ihnen an und irgendwie scheinen sie immer auf der Überholspur zu leben. Ich gehöre nicht zu diesen Leuten. Meine Kindheit war nicht unbedingt ein Musterbeispiel für das, was man glücklich nennt. Stets war ich klein und dick und ich bekam früh zu spüren, dass Kinder grausam seien können. Oh ja, ich wurde gehänselt, ich wurde verprügelt und meine Eltern? Meine Eltern hatten wichtigeres zu tun. Ich war ihnen ziemlich egal. Ich war weder ein hübsches, noch ein schlaues Kind. 

Sehnsüchtig wartete ich auf den Brief. Den Brief aus Hogwarts. Ich bin ein reinblütiger Zauberer und ich wusste, dass ich mit 11 Jahren einen Brief bekommen würde. Dieser Brief bedeutete für mich nur eins: Ein Neuanfang. Ich hoffte, das auf Hogwarts alles anders werden würde, dass ich gemocht werden würde, oder zumindest akzeptiert! Ich war überglücklich, als ich endlich im Hogwarts-Express saß. Ein neues Leben würde für mich beginnen, hoffentlich! 

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass ich nach Gryffindor kam. Ich war doch nicht mutig und tapfer. Ich war nicht wie die anderen dort, nicht wie James oder Sirius oder Remus. Oh, wie sehr ich sie bewunderte. Sie waren beliebt, sie waren schlau und sie waren freundlich zu mir. Ich folgte ihnen wohin sie auch gingen, ich tat alles was sie von mir verlangten, ich log sogar für sie. Irgendwie schaffte ich in ihren kleinen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nie wirklich dazu gehörte. 

Irgendwann, es muss im dritten Schuljahr gewesen sein, da entdeckten James und Sirius, was Remus wirklich war. Ein Wehrwolf, ein schreckliches, furchterregendes Monster. Doch sie wollten ihm helfen, sie wollten ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Wir begannen alles über den Animagus-Zauber herauszufinden und einmal, das erste mal, in meinem Leben würde ich wichtig sein. Ich sollte mich in etwas kleines, schnelles Verwandeln, um den Knoten der peitschenden Weide zu drücken und somit den Weg frei zu machen. Und ich schaffte es, ich wurde zu einer flinken, kleinen Ratte. 

Die Zeit damals war die schönste meines Lebens, ich war anerkannt, ich war ein Teil dieser Bande. Wir waren jung und unvorsichtig, doch schon bald sollte sich ein Schatten über unser, über mein Glück legen. Ein Zauberer, böser als alle anderen vor ihm, grausamer als man sich vorstellen konnte gewann immer mehr Macht und wer sich nicht auf seine Seite stellte, der war verloren. 

Ich hatte Angst. Nein, nicht solche Angst, die man im Dunklen hat oder wenn einem schwere Prüfungen bevor stehen, ich hatte richtige Angst. 

Als ich Hogarts verließ, war es am schlimmsten. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich noch trauen konnte und dann, eines Tages stand er vor mir. Der dunkle Lord persönlich. Ich dachte mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Er bot mir einen Platz in seinen Reihen an, er sagte, er würde an mich glauben und dass ich ein guter Diener seien würde. 

Ich war nie mutig, ich war nie wirklich loyal. Ich schloss mich ihm an und zum ersten mal wurde ich nicht ausgeschlossen, zum ersten mal war ich nicht anders. Es war egal, das ich klein und dick war, es war egal, dass ich nicht intelligent war. Es war großartig, ich hatte Macht und jemanden, der mich unterstütze, der mich zu brauchen schien, mich den Menschen Peter Pettigrew, nicht die Ratte. 

Es war schwer für mich meinen Freunden etwas vorzuspielen, aber ich hielt durch. Es war der schönste und der schrecklichste Tag in meinem Leben, als Lily und James mich zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machten. Schön, weil sie mir vertrauten und schrecklich, weil ich ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen würde. Aber was sollte ich denn tun? Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte mich weigern können, ich hätte mich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen können und sterben, so wie Sirius oder Remus oder James es für mich getan hätten, doch ich war schwach. 

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass ich Lily, die hübsche und nette Lily und James, meinen besten Freund, umgebracht hatte. Ich war Schuld an ihrem Tod. Anstatt jetzt das richtige zu tun und mich zu stellen sorgte ich dafür, das noch ein Leben zerstört wurde. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie ich es schaffte, doch ich konnte meinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen und brachte Sirius damit nach Askaban. 

Die nächsten dreizehn Jahre verbrachte ich in einer Familie, die mich als Haustier hielt. Ich war nicht mehr Peter Pettigrew oder Wurmschwanz, ich war einfach Krätze die Ratte. Ich verdrängte die Vergangenheit, hoffte, dass der dunkle Lord nie mehr zurückkehren würde und ich den Rest meines erbärmlichen Lebens in Frieden leben konnte. 

Doch der Dunkle Lord kam zurück und ich konnte nur zusehen. Ich lebte immer in den Nähe von Harry Potter, dem Jungen dessen Leben ich zerstört hatte, bevor er überhaupt sprechen konnte. Ich hatte solche Angst und ich betete, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde. 

In einer furchtbaren Nacht, irgendwann im Juni 1993 kam alles heraus. Sirius enttarnte mich und ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Nacht sterben würde. Ich winselte um Gnade, ich heulte und bettelte, doch Remus und Sirius richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich. Der Mensch, von dem ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte, dass er es tun würde schenkte mir das Leben. Harry Potter hielt seinen Paten und Remus zurück und ich dankte ihm von ganzem Herzen. 

Ich konnte abermals fliehen, mich abermals verstecken. Ich begann meinen alten Meister zu suchen und hoffte, dass er mir helfen würde, doch alles was ich fand, war ein erbärmlicher Schatten. Kein Geist und auch kein Mensch. Lord Voldemort existierte noch, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod. Ich half ihm, führte ihn zurück zu alter Stärke, doch nur weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich war schon viel zu sehr in diesem Teufelskreis gefangen. Entweder ich nahm meinen alten Platz ein oder ich würde sterben. Und ich war zu feige zum Sterben. 

Der dunkle Lord braucht mich nun nicht mehr. Er hat mächtigere und fähigere Gefolgsleute. Ich bin nur noch einer von vielen, aber einer von den wenigen, die wohl so ein großes Opfer gebracht haben. Ich habe meine Freunde verraten, mein Leben verleugnet und nur durch die Gunst eines kleinen Jungen überlebt, der mich mehr hasst, als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Was bleibt mir noch zu tun? Ich kann nichts wieder gut machen. Ich kann mich nicht gegen meinen Meister stellen. Das einzige was ich tun kann ist diesem elenden Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Ich kann den Ort bestimmen und die Zeit, doch mehr kann ich nicht tun und irgendwann vielleicht, irgendwann werde ich mutig sein, einmal in meinem Leben! 

***ENDE***

by Nikola June 2002 


End file.
